kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NamekianFusion
Welcome Remember if you leave a message ALWAYS start a new section. Danker! Seizure Procedure 15:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey I see that youre here already! What's up? 02:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Saiyans OK I fixed the Saiyans page. 16:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Troll Hey i saw that a vandal that spammed me, soilder, and jimmy killer was here. im pretty sure he was going after specific people. if you know any thing at all tell me, cause i dont want any vandals here! :) Flamedude22 19:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I know he deleted the content from the west kai page did he mess with any other pages?Flamedude22 19:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any idea of who it is? he singled us out.. your his randomest target... soilder and jimmy killer are the first 2 admin links and i was the last to talk to soilder. Is anybody from wiki mad at you?Flamedude22 20:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters who can tansform hey just deleted Characters who can tansform just spelled it wrong i guess. 00:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat hey when you get this go to join chat to the right. 22:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) oh nevermind go here first http://dbzrivals.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_ball_Z_Rivals_Wiki 22:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Troll Already banned him. 22:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature join chat! and look at my new sig Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 16:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Join chat my computer froze up! Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 17:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Whoa Whoa dude lots of edits you made, If its the 4 spot your after its all yours jk THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 04:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Dude you should be an admin seriously you've really help this wiki but too bad im not in charge of that, anyway ill see you around broTHEULTIMATEFUSION1334 05:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Administrator Hey good job your now a admin!. Soilder5679 19:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) no problem you desrve it bro!. Soilder5679 23:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat join chat! Legendary Super Admin Flamedude22 02:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Template Hey I put the Sysop template on your user page. 16:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol "Forgot Important Information"? FAIL XD 00:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude as long as you handle the episode summaries, I can get pics and the Title cards, so you don't have to worry about that. 14:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup. done. 03:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thx man. I need to make a Saga page for the Namek Saga. (I made one for the Emperor Pilaf Saga BTW) Hope you get done with your saga! :) This was a message from TheUltraKamehameha 03:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha I wasn't online at the time lol 03:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Every time I try to fix something on ANY wiki you alwasy swoop in and do it before me!!! I SHALL GET REVENGE!! 19:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) YOU MUST DIE!! 19:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) *dies* 19:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Competition If you wanna join go for it, but since your already an admin you cant win so lets say you come in first second place becomes the admin THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I give my deepest apologies for breaking the rules i had no idea they existed. I had to go on your profile to find it. Well you said you took away the videos I put on the articles, and another rule was no pics from other wikis. I did put one on the fusion dance one. It was from dragonball wiki. should i remove it? Title Card YOU ARE MAKING MY TITLE CARD JOB WORTHLESS!!!!!!! 03:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha ha! You've already killed me! I'm already dead! DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!! 04:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Whats up man? Thanks cool! Im gonna finish Namek and Ginyu Saga. I might start on Frieza saga. Ill go ahead and make a Tournament Saga page for you! :) BTW I did sign my post. :P Maybe after I get done with all the episodes I'll add greater detail to 'em like you do. But I do include if any character are introduced or if the episode is filler. (Like almost every episode of Dragon Ball Z) Sig Yello. Check out my new sig! 21:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Rivals Yea sometimes! Why is Jimmy your enemy? I am a SAIYAN PRINCE!!! Who are you? Im Vegeta. You are my rival, so is Raditz, Broly and Kakarotto. My allies are Kaioken and Whoever THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 is. I guess hes Goten. Check out my user page for info about my allies, rivals, etc. BTW I brought Jimmy back to life. But I crushed him cuz he was an annoying, cocky imp. The reason why Broly(Flamedude) isn't on here is because I killed him. He was evil and annoying and couldnt spell. Kakarot is destroyed cuz I went Super Saiyan 3 on him and FIANL FLASH'ed him. I am a hero. Kaioken x4 and THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 are my allies. Supreme Gohan is.....well. Ya know. My next target to destroy is Majin Buu. JUST WHERE THE HECK IS HE??? Btw ur my allival Confusion You add them the same way you add pics to a sig. File:yadda yadda.png, all that crap. 04:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Lolz Well it looked like you left it...:/ 15:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) GT summaries is it ok that im doing some Gt summaries? 16:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Edits Yo! Goin' crazy with the edits, arent ya? Tryin' to get a badge? I will not be Beaten by a Namek! I AM PRINCE VEGETA!!! NOONE SURPASSES ME!!!! NOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Other Regular Admin I've been an admin from pratcically the beginning, no one just gave me the rights lol. That's why I couldn't edit the main page or do some other things. Weird, huh? Well I'm a "full" admin I guess you can say >.> Thanks anyway though :P [[User: Kaioken x4 | You Don't Have Enough... ]] 16:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppet Um...okay. I forgot. Anyway, it's not even happening anymore i suppose. Pages Sup! I made some pages. (I also got a badge that noone else has gotton) Did you just go to DB wiki and copied every page that wasnt here? XD Pigero I don't think Pigero should go in the Kids Category, he looks like he's in his 20s or so.[[User:Supreme Gohan|Supreme Gohan ]] 18:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :/ Figures HELP!!! ' TheUltraKamehameha got turned into a frog! ' Sucks for you! NamekianFusion 01:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Hey' Hey dude want to be a rollback on my wiki? There's a contest link is here: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gohan23/ROLLBACK_CONTEST I'll pass. NamekianFusion 01:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! 00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fail The picture of Special Beam Cannon I had. It just kept saying "ERROR!!! PLEASE CHOOSE A TITLE!!!!" What ever that means. I guess I'll try again, though. Are you happy? I changed it See, I am a good person. Im gonna get done with Frieza Saga and Garlic Jr. Saga (Like thats saying anything) and Start the Trunks Saga. Dont get offended by mine. Whats that Supposed to mean? Okay, Tootsie Pop Owl Admin Rules sounds good thanks for helping and editing this wiki ive been ultra bussy of the late thanks man your awesome!. Soilder5679 19:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta Woah Woah Woah. You hate Vegeta!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!! SO? He does do stuff about it. He keeps going until he is stronger. He actully helped save the universe. Unlike Piccolo. Piccolo never saved the universe. Sure hes pretty cool. But the only thing that he may have done was train Gohan and put up a fight against Frieza. Well, at least you like Bardock. :/ But really all of the stuff we said are all matter of opinions. So lets just end this coversation. K 1000 Pages Dood. We only need about 95 more pages. Then, we will have 1000 pages XD thanks man! XD Nonoitall Jr. NamekianFusion, AKA Nonitall Jr. AWESOME. 20:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Hey, did you get finished with Dragon Ball? Idk how many episodes I have left! XD I know I the last 3 sagas left! Hello hi im new to this wiki i only joined yesterday ad i was wondering is there anything i can do to help and also why is the piccolo page locked i went on it and i saw some links that didnt work and i was gonna fix them and add him to tournament fighter catergory but it's locked soooo i was just wondering why 11:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Look If you wanted me to change my sig pic size, Dont do it yourself, ask me and I will. Thank You Difference Hey man, I was just wondering, whats the difference between Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Kai? Supreme Gohan doesn't want to defeat you.He wants to KILL YOU! 15:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Then why is it that there should be different pages for Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball Kai episodes?I mean they are pretty much the same thing right? Re: MysticGohan96 Taken care of. Thanks for letting me know. 00:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Danker. NamekianFusion talk 00:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Pages Ok, Thanks for not reverting the articles! I will try harder next time! I promise I will not disappoint. Thank you for your cooperation. Also, don't forget to sign your posts. NamekianFusion talk 18:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to add my signature, and also I have a question can we add photos that also appear on the DB wiki or no? talk Shut Up, Bojack! 18:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You can also add photos that do appear on the DB wiki. It might be good as well to occasionally to look for a photo on a random browser search as you might find better photos that are not used on DB wiki. NamekianFusion talk 18:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Is the new article I made Ok? talk Shut Up, Bojack! 19:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it looks pretty good. I would also suggest that you try to add the page and the categories all in one edit. NamekianFusion talk 23:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kill You Jr. Honestly, your more like a Kill You jr. instead. I'll take that as a compliment. :) NamekianFusion talk 23:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning I was just warnig them to look out Supersaiyan09 00:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) If anything the reason why I may have sounded harsh in that comment is because it's very annoying when people can't ignore the troll. If anything the troll technically won the "battle" because you and many others gave him unnecessary attention. NamekianFusion talk 00:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete Kame House Found? I copied it from dragon ball wiki but all episodes are like that on here. talk Shut Up, Bojack! 04:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, there already is an article for "Kame House: Found!" on this wiki. You also created pages that were already on the wiki such as Dr. Gero. Next time you do create a page please type in the name of page you want to create in the search bar to make sure that it is not already on the wiki. Thanks! NamekianFusion talk 04:57, August 31, 2011 (UTC)